


I'll Keep You To It

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Beaches, First Kiss, M/M, Shy Jensen is not so shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy, beautiful, makes-his-mouth-water Jensen has been hiding a killer body under loose tee-shirts and button ups.  It’s really not fair that Jared hasn’t got him to open the door in a towel yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You To It

**Author's Note:**

> written for another meme (that I don't have the link to.)  I think this was a boy next door meme :P  Anyway, enjoy!

  
Jared smiles at Jensen across the car, his shy neighbor returning it with a small one of his own.  Shy isn’t really the word for Jensen.  He has no idea how Jensen works, what with being an actor and all, but the one time he’d asked he’d gotten a blurred response that he thought might have been ‘Not my words’ and something about stages and rehearsals and directors.  There might have been a disparaging comment about nosy neighbors but since he barely heard the rest, he figured it was okay to ignore that part. 

Going over to interrupt whatever Jensen was doing had become a hobby of Jared’s and it was one he enjoyed immensely.  So when his friends wanted to go to the beach and play volleyball but needed another player he immediately ran to Jensen’s.  He didn’t really give the man a chance to say no.  He’d answered the door and Jared had immediately shoved him back into his home and told him to get dressed for the beach, they were all waiting.

“You do know how to play volleyball, right?” Jared teases as the car stops along the stretch of street in front of their favorite beach. 

Jensen glares at him.  “I’m an actor, not an idiot.”

Jared doesn’t say anything as he pulls Jensen out of the car and they all start grabbing their gear.  A beach outing is an all-day event for them so there are coolers of food and drink as well as bags of snacks.  Chad has a small grill and Sandy and Dani are carrying blankets and a radio.  Chris is already on the beach eyeing the best place for them to set up.

Set up doesn’t take long; they’ve done it a million times before, and Jared just laughs as Sandy and Dani talk Jensen into letting them put sunscreen on his back.  His neighbor is pale with freckles across his nose and cheeks and Jared can tell he burns easy.   Jensen is far too hot – like movie star hot - to be cute when he blushes but that’s the word that comes to mind when Jared sees him reach for the hem of his shirt.  Except that once he pulls it up Jared has lost all thoughts of cute and falls somewhere between hottest thing ever and can I blow you now?

Shy, beautiful, makes-his-mouth-water Jensen has been hiding a killer body under loose tee-shirts and button ups.  It’s really not fair that Jared hasn’t got him to open the door in a towel yet.  Maybe that’s a good thing because suddenly he can’t think of anything but touching Jensen’s skin and if they were in front of Jensen’s house he’d probably do something inappropriate; like push him back against the door and shove his tongue down his throat.

Chris knocks into the back of his shoulder as he’s passing, but it manages to break him from the spell of Jensen’s toned body.  Chris smirks and Jared knows – when Jensen’s not there – his friends are gonna rib the hell out of him. 

“Game?” Jared yells over to Chad.  “Then food?”

“Come on then.  C’s verse the J’s, how’s them apples?”

Jensen’s smiling like a loon then and Jared just nods.  “Come on girls, side up.”

Sandy ends up with them and Jared winks at Jensen because she might be small but Sandy is the best player on the sand.  She can’t spike the ball against the boys, but she is a hell of a set-up artist.  Jared does his best to keep his eyes on the game, but he can’t help the pull of his neighbor, and when Jensen seems to loosen up and really enjoy the game, to start ragging on the other team, high fiving Jared, and lifting Sandy in a celebratory hug, it just makes his little crush all the worse.  And no, that is NOT jealousy he feels every time Sandy wraps her fingers around Jensen’s biceps. 

**

The grill is going while it’s still light out, but it will be dark before the food is ready.  The others are all laying on the blankets and towels, Sandy and Danneel laughing at Chad while Chris is sitting on one of the coolers playing the old beat up six-string he bought at a pawn shop.  He’s a lot better than the days he first picked it up, but he still carries it around like a treasure.  Jared loves the damn thing and he knows all his friends feel the same way.  Maybe not when Chris had first started learning to play, back in college, but time heals all wounds, including auditory injuries from out of tune guitars.

Jensen is staring up at the sky and Jared can’t stop the way his eyes roam over Jensen’s body, not when he dishes it up like he’s on a platter for Jared.  He feels the need to touch again and decides to get away before he does something really stupid. 

“I need a swim,” he says as he gets up, not bothering to see what the others say.  Chris doesn’t miss a beat with his strumming though and if anyone were going to follow it would be him. 

The water is cool as he steps into the first wave but he doesn’t stop, throwing himself in as soon as he’s deep enough.  As soon as he can stand again, he throws himself into the next wave, and the next, until he’s been there long enough that he’s forgotten everything but the feel of water on his skin and the taste of saltwater in his mouth.

“Jared?”

He looks over to see Jensen almost at his side.  He hadn’t heard him coming out but with the noise of the waves and the way he’s been avoiding looking at his friends it isn’t surprising. 

“Hey.”  It’s the first time they’ve been alone since Jared bundled him out the door and deposited him into the car.  “Having a good time?”

“Yeah.”  He looks at Jared for a second and nods.  “Chris seems to think you have a thing for me.”

Jared’s mouth gaps open just as a wave hits and he‘s sputtering, spitting out the saltwater as he comes up, watching as Jensen smiles at him.  Water beads Jensen’s skin and damn Jared just wants to lick it off but there’s this look in his eyes that Jared had never seen before.

“I … Jensen … look…” He was trying to come up with something, anything, to make Jensen forget it.  So what if Jared had a crush?  It didn’t mean they had to stop being friends.  His crush was only part of the reason Jared loved to go over and harass Jensen.  Once he got him talking, Jensen always had interesting things to say.  And on the days he didn’t talk, they’d play videogames for hours.  He’d miss that if Jensen suddenly hated him.  Which he didn’t, from the way Jensen was smiling at him, but Jared wasn’t sure what he’d do if Jensen teased him about it either.

“I’m not shy.”

“What?”  The non-sequitor throws Jared completely and he’s left staring at Jensen.

“I said, I’m not shy,” He shrugs.  “I just couldn’t talk around you.  The others, after you left and I started talking to them, they seem to think you’d want to know that.”

He reaches a hand out tentatively, not quite trusting his ears.  “You…”

“Oh fuck it,” Jensen proclaims and he grabs Jared by the back of the neck and pulls him close, lips brushing over his.  Jared just opens as Jensen’s tongue asks permission and Jared losses all touch with the world while he’s in that kiss.

Which, considering their location, isn’t the best idea and when the next wave comes through it sweeps them both under.  Jared comes up laughing, reaching for Jensen.  Jensen is pulling him right back and they’re nose to nose again.  “When you drop me off at home, I’m taking you straight to bed and not letting you out until breakfast.”

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared whispers against his lips.

“Liked me better when I was shy?”

“Hell no,” Jared says as he leans down to kiss Jensen again.  “Just can’t wait to get you home now.”

“Staying until morning?”

There’s something in Jensen’s eyes that makes Jared suddenly bolder.  “Take me home tonight, I might never leave.”

Jensen’s smile is shy again, but the heat in his eyes does strange things to Jared.  So do Jensen’s words.  “I’ll keep you to it.”

 

 


End file.
